The spinal column is a bio-mechanical structure composed primarily of ligaments, muscles, vertebrae and intervertebral disks. The bio-mechanical functions of the spine include: (1) support of the body, which involves the transfer of the weight and the bending movements of the head, trunk and arms to the pelvis and legs, (2) complex physiological motion between these parts, and (3) protection of the spinal cord and the nerve roots.
As the present society ages, it is anticipated that there will be an increase in adverse spinal conditions which are characteristic of older people. By way of example only, with aging comes an increase in spinal stenosis (including, but not limited to, central canal and lateral stenosis), and facet arthropathy. Spinal stenosis results in a reduction foraminal area (i.e., the available space for the passage of nerves and blood vessels) which compresses the cervical nerve roots and causes radicular pain. Humpreys, S. C. et al., Flexion and traction effect on C5-C6 foraminal space, Arch. Phys. Med. Rehabil., vol. 79 at 1105 (September 1998). Another symptom of spinal stenosis is myelopathy, which results in neck pain and muscle weakness. Id. Extension and ipsilateral rotation of the neck further reduces the foraminal area and contributes to pain, nerve root compression, and neural injury. Id.; Yoo, J. U. et al., Effect of cervical spine motion on the neuroforaminal dimensions of human cervical spine, Spine, vol. 17 at 1131 (Nov. 10, 1992). In contrast, neck flexion increases the foraminal area. Humpreys, S. C. et al., supra, at 1105.
In particular, cervical radiculopathy secondary to disc herniation and cervical spondylotic foraminal stenosis typically affects patients in their fourth and fifth decade, and has an annual incidence rate of 83.2 per 100,000 people (based on 1994 information). Cervical radiculopathy is typically treated surgically with either an anterior cervical discectomy and fusion (“ACDF”) or posterior laminoforaminotomy (“PLD”), with or without facetectomy. ACDF is the most commonly performed surgical procedure for cervical radiculopathy, as it has been shown to increase significantly the foramina dimensions when compared to a PLF.
It is desirable to eliminate the need for major surgery for all individuals, and in particular, for the elderly. Accordingly, a need exists to develop spine implants that alleviate pain caused by spinal stenosis and other such conditions caused by damage to, or degeneration of, the cervical spine.
The present invention addresses this need with implants and methods for implanting an apparatus into at least one facet joint of the cervical spine to distract the cervical spine while preferably preserving mobility and normal lordotic curvature.